Rebarella
Episode Plot Pee-wee looks for his magic glasses and puts them on. He pretends to be a caveman (complete with speaking similarly to Cookie Monster). Miss Yvonne comes over and they play airplane after seeing one soaring in the sky (Pee-wee as the captain/pilot, Miss Yvonne as the flight attendant, Magic Screen as the safety spokes-screen, and Randy, Globey, Pterri, Conky, and Billy Baloney as passengers). Reba comes over, interrupting the game, and talks about a date she is going to have with a fireman named Derek, a man that she has had feelings with for a very long time. Derek arrives later that night and tells Reba that the Fireman's Ball that they were going to go to was cancelled due to a fire in the ballroom itself, so instead they play drive-in with Pee-wee and Miss Yvonne as chaperones (for a double date). After the date, Derek offers to take Reba home and invites Pee-wee to visit the Fire Station the next day. When Pee-wee leaves the house for the night, he sees Reba and Derek kissing. He asks them to stop, causing everyone to scream, before he leaves. Reba and Derek continue to kiss while the credits roll. Trivia *Miss Yvonne and Reba visit in this episode. *Steven James played Derek. *Penny is shown in this episode. *At the end of the episode, Derek tells Pee-Wee he can slide down the fire pole. This is something that he did in Big Adventure too. *During the intermission while the gang is playing drive-in, Yvonne and Herman teasingly point at each other, an innuendo for the secret invite for a couple to have sex. This is another example of "ship tease" between the two in the series. *This episode was written by Lynne Stewart and Mimi Pond. *Final appearance of Reba as a regular, though she is still credited. When the show was ultimately cancelled at Paul Reubens' request, S. Epatha Merkerson left to pursue other acting opportunities, such as Law and Order and Terminator 2: Judgment Day. **Reba will be mentioned a few more times, and will reappear in stock footage in the final episode. *In place of regular scenes of Pee-wee on his scooter (impossible to show anyway because of it being night instead of daytime), Reba and Derek are shown kissing under the closing credits. *The King of Cartoons doesn't appear before a cartoon (it showed as the movie). *This is the second episode that features a fireman. The first was Fire in the Playhouse. *Conky requests that "Stewardess/Flight Attendant" Miss Yvonne give him a copy of "PlayRobot Magazine". This is an obvious spoof on Playboy/Playgirl Magazine, a world-famous magazine dedicated to nudes and pornography. Due to the nature of Playhouse, however, one can surmise that this magazine could be a "swimsuit" and "beauty" magazine with feminine-programmed robots instead. *The non-smoking provisions of the 1988 Federal Aviation Act are mentioned by Miss Yvonne in this episode. *International landmarks featured in this episode are Rome, Italy's Colosseum, Egyptian pyramids and Japan's Mount Fuji. Notes *Secret word: stop *Connect-the-dots: none *Snack: Airline mystery snack and movie theater snacks. *Wish: none *Game: Airplane and drive-in movie theater Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes